he_examswikiaorg-20200213-history
HE Exams Wiki
Welcome to the Home-Ed Exams Wiki, 'a site about qualifications for home-educated students. # Completely new to exams? Choose the right starting page for your circumstances: If you have been home educating for a while, look at our Quick Start Guide. If your child is still in school or you've recently taken them out, Considering home education for qualifications is the best place to start. If you don't really want to home-educate but feel you have no other option, read about EOTAS first. # Then, to answer your initial questions, see the Frequently Asked Questions -' FAQ . # Find out about the subjects you are interested in (Subject page links are also at the bottom of this main page).' '''The subject pages are very important and will give an overview of your options and available resources. # Grab a cup of tea and have a read! Our Jargon Buster will help with any terms you don't understand. # Join the HE Exams community to get support from fellow home-educators. # If you're in Scotland , Wales or Northern Ireland, you might find their pages a useful addition to your research. If there is something you need to know which you can't find, please use the search function, and / or leave a comment on this page. allow the pages time to load - Wikia is funded by adverts, so it may take a moment... General Exams Info for Home Educators FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) including, ''but not only: Where do I start? Can my child go to college to do GCSEs? How many should I do? etc. Exam Changes - how does the change to new GCSEs graded 9-1 affect home educators? Subjects - Find out about the options for subjects you are interested in. Distance Learning Course Providers - you don't need to use correspondence or online courses to do exams, but they can be useful. Finding an exam centre - centres already in use by home educators, and how to find others, or approach potential centres and make your exam entries. If your child might need extra time or help to enable them to sit exams, start reading up on Access Arrangements at least a year before you plan to sit exams. Making your exam entries, and preparing for exams using Study Skills for self-study techniques. Past Papers - where do you find past exam papers? Exam Day - what to take, what to do if there are problems, and what you need to know about Results Day. Groups - home educators often study for exams in groups. Please list local or online groups here. College for home-educated children: part-time college at 14-16, through a special scheme funded direct from the government. Qualification Types: * IGCSEs - What are they? How do they compare to GCSEs? * Functional Skills * A-levels * Open University * Alternative Qualifications - Open University, Btecs, American SATs, and gaining recognition for other achievements, sports, volunteering, conservation work etc. (For short vocational courses for CV-building, see our University Summer courses page) Post-16 - what happens next? 16+ - What do home-ed teenagers do at 16+? At what age does home education officially finish? Do you still have Local Authority involvement? Can you claim Child benefit? Personal experiences of home educators - exam results and case studies. '''University offers and routes to Further- and Higher- Education and employment from home-ed. Studying A-levels from home and alternatives to the Extended Project Qualification. Adult Education - it's never too late to gain qualifications. Apprenticeships - get a qualification while you work. Higher Education - '''applying to uni from home education, or if you were home educated previously. How to fill in UCAS forms. * Veterinary Medicine - pointers for those aiming at vet school. Subjects * Accounting * Art * Astronomy * Business Studies * Classics: ** Ancient History ** Classical Civilization ** Classical Greek ** Latin ** Sanskrit ** Biblical Hebrew * Computer Science * Dance * Design & Technology * Development Studies * Drama * Economics * English * Environmental Management * Food Tech/Cooking * Geography * Geology * Greek (Classical) * Hebrew, Biblical * History * IT (and separate page on ECDL (European Computer Driving Licence) * Latin * Law * Maths and Further / Additional Maths, plus a separate page on Maths Resources. * Modern Foreign Languages :- ** Arabic ** French ** German ** Greek (Modern) ** Japanese ** Russian ** Spanish * Music * PE and Sports * Psychology * Religious Studies * Sanskrit * [[Science|'Science']]''' - '''single, combined or triple? See also separate pages for single sciences:- ** Biology and Human_Biology ; also Biology Practicals ** Chemistry and Chemistry Practicals ** Physics and Physics_Practicals ** Science A-Levels ** Vocational/non-GCSE options for science see Alternative Qualifications: science * Sociology * Statistics * Travel and Tourism * Veterinary Medicine The Home Education Exams Support Network Qualifications for UK home-educated students; subjects, syllabuses, resources, ideas. Home education is also known as Homeschooling or home schooling in some countries. This wiki is dedicated to UK qualifications and how home educators can access them. This site has been put together by members of the HE-Exams email group and the Home Education UK Exams & Alternatives Facebook group which discuss the practicalities of gaining formal qualifications as a home-educated young person. Home educators share their experience and recommendations. Please do add your own suggestions to this wiki, either as a comment or by clicking the 'edit' button on any page. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:General